percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
All Hallows' Eve (Legion of Thieves)
"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I roared, strapping on my black leather grieves. "We have to hurry before the sun sets or it will be too late!" The entire Legion was assembled in the foyer, strapping on armor, pilling up weapons and taking stock of the ammunition and medicine. We were in for a long night... if we survived. "Dawn fix my strap!" Pratt pleaded. It was rare for any of us to have to dust off our armor and go into battle. The last major fight we had participated in was the Battle of Louisiana during The Vampire/Fey War, six months ago. This was going to be a battle on a whole-other scale. For weeks we had been tracking down a necromancer who threatened to raise the dead and cause a massive zombie apocalypse. He had gotten his hands on a rare artifact, a catalyst to raise his ungodly army. We had stalled his progress, but he had gone off the radar for the past few days. Now he had resurfaced. An amateur photographer had gotten extremely lucky and snapped a picture of him, which Catt had found during a media sweep. The photo had been taken at Belvedere Castle in Central Park. I sent Dawn and Ben there this morning to inspect the castle. Ben had returned beaten and bruised but alive. Dawn arrived after him with a message from the Necromancer: "The apocalypse begins tonight... come if you dare!" We were coming with everything we had... save Ben who was too injured... and Lissa who agreed to stay behind and watch over him. But we were coming! "Are you sure we can't call in reinforcements?" Arthur asked, shaking the contents of a vial violently. It changed blue, black and red. He seemed satisfied and stowed it in one of the many pockets of his long coat, which he wore over a leather cuirass covered in alchemic script. "The Vampires? The Fey? The House of Life?" I shook my head. "The Fairy Court is still in complete disarray. The vampire's suffered too many casualties during the war, they can't spare any help. The House owes us no favors but I have sent warnings to everyone just in case." "So it's up to the... seven of us?" Max questioned, picking at the large rings he had on each finger. Other than the improvised brass knuckles he wore a chainmail shirt, leather trousers with protective padding and black combat boots. Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. Everyone jumped, weapons bristling. I walked over and threw the door open. I was greeted by a sandy haired, blue eyed demigod fully dressed in bronze armor. "Corey thank the gods!" I exclaimed, extending my hand. "Glad you got my message." The son of Eris shook my hand. "Well when you said "Zombies" I threw on my gear and rushed over. So there really is a zombie apocalypse going on?" He asked taking note of the large pile of weapons piled in the center of the foyer. "We hope it doesn't come to but we're preparing for the inevitable." Pratt called, loading another magazine of bullets. "Hope for the best, prepare the least. Right?" Dawn added. "Worst, Dawn, worst, and that's exactly what we're doing." I answered ushering Corey inside. I clapped my hands and called everyone to attention. Everyone was armed to the teeth with weapons and armored from head to toe. This wasn't our normal mission. We tended to avoid fighting, drawing attention to ourselves. But we were not going to allow some maniac to raise an army of zombies after we spent countless hours and resources hunting him down. Not only that but he made it personal by attacking Ben, "Listen up!" I shouted. "Tonight is going to be hell on earth. This isn't our normal mission, but I'll be damned if we let some D-list magician raise a zombie horde. From what Ben and Dawn managed to gather he's hold himself up in Belvedere Castle in Manhattan. Our goal is to storm the castle, capture the Necromancer and stop him from bringing the dead back to life." "What if we don't stop him in time?" Robyn asked. Everyone turned to her with mixed expressions. "It's a legitimate question!" She said, throwing he hands up. "It is but I'm confident we can stop him in time." I responded. "Any more questions?" No one volunteered. Satisfied I turned and threw open the doors. I extended my hand and felt the shadows swirl and morph into a portal. Everyone surged forward ready to dive into an epic battle. Suddenly the portal shook violently, warped and winked out of existence. Everyone came to a screeching halt. "What just happened?" Ania asked. "Not sure... Give me a second." I stepped forward and thrust out my hand again. The shadows formed, condensed, then collapsed and dissolved. My eye started to twitch as I attempted a third time and failed. "Why isn't it working!" I roared. I had created thousands of shadow portals in my life and rarely did they ever not work. A feeling of dread slowly spread over me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Catt," I called. "What's today's date?" "Today is October 31st, Xaro." She answered. "Oh." Arthur and I sighed. "You two wanna fill us in? Dawn asked, crossing her arms. "It's All Hallows' Eve..." "You mean Halloween?" Max asked. "Yeah same thing," Arthur continued. "Anyways this is the night when the barrier between the living and the dead is at it's weakest . All portals are shut down tonight to prevent evil from spreading across the world." "So how are we supposed to get there?" Pratt demanded. "We'll have to fly!" Max stated whistling for Myriah. His pet phoenix burst into the room and landed on his shoulder. "Not all of us can fly bird brain!" Robyn shouted, flapping her arms. "Calm down Robyn, I've got an idea." Arthur commanded and stalked off down the hall. A few moments later he returned carrying a large area rug, bound with a black silk ribbon. "Huh... is that what I think it is?" I asked. Examining the priceless artifact we retrieved last year from Saudi Arabia. Arthur smiled coyly and nodded. He untied the silk ribbon and rolled out the carpet. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship done in vibrant colors of reds and golds and blues. Once unraveled the carpet began to levitate off the floor. "Alright, those of you who do not have your own means of transport pile on!" I ordered. Everyone except for Max and myself seated themselves on the flying carpet. Despite carrying six passengers, laden with heavy gear and weapons, the carpet didn't sink. "Everybody hold on tight!" Arthur called. "To what?!" Corey shouted. However Arthur only smiled, fixed his glasses and leaned forward. The carpet shot out the door like a rocket, leaving a faint trail of magical smoke in its wake. "Let's go!" I shouted. Max and I charged out of HQ after our team. I launched myself into the air and managed to keep pace behind everyone on the carpet. Myriah had grabbed Max in her talons and was flying as fast as her wings could carry her. WIP Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:One-shot